Fear
by Koki-chan
Summary: It's a rainy day, and that means Tohru and the gang can't walk home from school. It is a very light rain, so to wait it out, Hatsuharu tells a little ghost story. I guess it's got a supernatural twist to it, sorta.One shot


**Just a little story I thought up while in social studies. It was origanally just a little ghost story, but after seeing Hatsuharu's love for telling these little stories, I turned it into a _Fruits Basket_ story . I wonder howmany times I said 'story in that sentence ... any wayz, I hope you like it!Enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did ... that'd be awesome ..._

* * *

" Oh no!" Tohru exclaimed as she looked outside.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, startled by the onigiri's sudden outburst.

"It's raining outside! We won't be able to walk home today." Tohru stated.

"What about that writer guy? Shigure? Can't he drive us?" Arisa asked boredly.

"Oh, I don't want to bother him." Tohru looked down.

"It looks like it will let up any time now ... why don't we just wait it out?" Yuki suggested with a smile.

"Sure, that sounds alright." Arisa mused. "So ... what should we do to pass the time?"

"Scary stories!" Momiji shouted as he jumped into the picture, followed closly by Haru.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Kyo mumbled.

"S-s-scary stories?" Tohru stuttred.

"Tohru?" Momiji asked, tugging on Tohru's sleeve.

"I'll be fine! Mom always said I have to be brave! Besides, it's just a story, right?" she smiled.

"Okay, and if it gets too scary, I'll cover your ears!" Momiji suggested brightly.

"Now that it is decided, who will go first?" Hana asked.

"I will." Hatsuharu sat up in his chair. "This story is called 'Fear.'" he stated, signaling for Kyo to turn down the lights.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_"I had just moved into an old house. It did not look too clean, it was covered in dust, and a large chunk of the balcony railing was missing. The whole place seemed to have an eerie aura around it. All of my stuff had been moved into the house, everything was still in boxes. I decided I would unpack everything in the morning, so I looked for some bedding so I could hit the hay. As I pulled out my bed sheets and pillow, I swore I could feel something breathing their hot, sticky breath down my neck. I swirled around to see what was there. _

_Nothing. _

_I shivered at the thought that someone, or something, might be here with me, lurking in the dark. I shook my head, and decided that I must just be nervous. Boy was I wrong._

_I walked up the stairs leading to my bedroom. The old wood creaked horribly, so horribly, it almost sounded like evry board creaked twice. I opened the door to my room, it was the room with the balcony. _

_"I'm going to have to get that fixed." I muttered to myself as I eyed the missing chunk of railing. As I pulled the sheets over my bed, I felt that same horrible breath down my neck, I swirled around again. nothing. I crawled into my bed and somehow, sleep overtook me._

* * *

_I awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I sat up and kicked of the covers, the air was warm and sticky. I heard a strange noise outside on the balcony. _

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

_I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, telling myself the noise was my imagination.I heard it again. _

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. **_

_My curiosity out weighed my common sense. I sat up and got out of bed. The air seemed to get colder. I walked over to the balcony and opened the glass sliding door. I stepped out onto the cold wood and looked around. _

_Nothing. _

_I shook my head and turned around, 'I'm way too parinoid.' I thought to myself. And then, out of the corner of my eye, something dark flashed by. I swiveled around, and there it was. It was a big figureless shape, it's form was as dark as the night sky, the only thing that alerted me to its presence was its eyes. They glowed a bright red, and looked to have been drilled into the being's head._

_It took a menacing step towards me._

_I took a step back. I snuck a look over my shoulder to try and find the place in the railing that was missing. It was all there, not a piece missing. It all became clear to me now._

_It was going to push me._

This _was how it got rid of the previous owner. _This _was why the railing was missing. _This _was why he felt that presence around him._

_The creature took another step towards me. _

_I had two choices: I could either accept my fate, or I could not._

_I chose the latter._

_I charged the being and grabed its arms, or what I assumed was its arms. I put all my weight into one motion, I swung the being to the ground. _

_The being looked up at me and smirked. It was obviously not going to give up so easily. It sunk into the ground, the shadow quickly heading toards me. It emerged a split second before it attacked._

_I swung my fist at it, thankful for all those hours spent on defeating the first level heartless in 'Kingdom Hearts.'_

_I grappled with the being for what seemed like hours. With one final blow, I had thrown it through the balcony railing._

_I ran over to the side and watched the being as it plummeted to the ground, dissapearing in a puff of smoke._

_Victorious, I dropped down on the wooden floor, my breath coming out short and ragged. I had defeated my fear. I had conquered it. Even though it was the middle of the night, already the house felt a little cherrier._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hatsuharu had finished the tale, and looked around to see their reaction.

"Hatsuharu-san." Tohru breathed, "That was so inspiring!"

"I don't get it." Kyo shook his head.

"The presence he felt in the story, the dark being, all of them were physical manisations of his fear." Hanajima informed the neko, " Even the strangeaura of the house were the doing of that fear. Once he had defeated it, the aura was lifted."

Kyo just looked at the psychic.

"Basically, it means: Don't be afraid." Arisa yawned.

"But who could expect an idiot like you to comprehend it anyway." Yuki sighed.

"Hey!" Kyo shouted, ready to start a fight.

"Look! The rain has stopped!" Momiji chirped as he looked out the window.

* * *

**So, you likey? I'm not really sure where the actual ghost story came from, I had heard it somewhere a loooong time ago. It is probably alot diffrent than the original, and if any of you readers out there know, please tell me! Thankies for your time! **


End file.
